memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Turnabout Intruder (episode)
A mad scientist tries to take control of Enterprise by switching bodies with Captain Kirk. (Series Finale) Summary Teaser ]] :"Captain's log. Stardate 5928.5. The ''Enterprise has received a distress call from a group of scientists on Camus II who were exploring the ruins of a dead civilization. The situation is desperate. Two of the survivors of the expedition are the surgeon, Doctor Coleman, and the leader of the expedition, Doctor Janice Lester." Kirk records a log entry, detailing the receipt of a distress call from an archaeological expedition on Camus II. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] orbits the planet, and a landing party beams down. Kirk finds the expedition doctor, Arthur Coleman, tending to Janice Lester, a woman of Kirk's acquaintance, unconscious and ill. Spock's tricorder picks up life-form readings. Kirk moves to join the others on a rescue mission, but Lester becomes unquiet and tries to stop him. At Dr. McCoy's suggestion, he stays with her. They reminisce about their time together at the academy. With the landing party and Dr. Coleman away, Kirk wanders the chamber. Lester awakens and activates a device, freezing him in position. She steps onto the machine, a panel with strange inscriptions, opposite Kirk. An effect passes between them, and their life energy is transferred. Act One The party returns, unaware that Kirk is now in Lester's body. McCoy reports that the rest of the staff on the planet are dead. Coleman testifies that radiation killed them. McCoy thinks celebium is responsible, but Coleman disagrees, preventing McCoy from beginning a treatment on Janice. The team returns to Enterprise, and Lester assumes command, in Kirk's body. Kirk, in Lester's body, continues to hover near death, in Coleman's opinion, even though McCoy could find no evidence of the radiation Coleman spoke of. Lester knows that Coleman sent the researchers purposely out to where the celebium shielding was weak. Act Two :(Log entry made by Janice Lester, acting as Captain James T. Kirk) :"James Kirk is returning to consciousness in the body of Janice Lester. The ''Enterprise is proceeding to its next mission, on the course set for it before I took over command. Now the years I spent studying every single detail of the ship's operation will be tested. With a little experience, I will be invulnerable to suspicion. At last I attained what is my just due - command of a starship. All the months of preparation now come to fruition." The impostor Kirk orders a course change for a hospital on Benecia colony, even though Spock points out a course for Starbase 2 would yield a better radiation treatment, and have the advantage of not delaying the scheduled rendezvous with [[USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)|''Potemkin]] in the Beta Aurigae system. The new Kirk grows angry at the crew's questions of his illogical orders. Dr. McCoy informs Kirk that Coleman is an incompetent doctor, that he was relieved of duty as a chief medical officer on a starship. McCoy questions Kirk's agreement with the Benecia course for Lester's treatment. While the transferred Lester tries to convince sickbay visitors she isn't who she appears to be, the crew begins to question Kirk more and more. Act Three :(Log entry made by Captain James T. Kirk, acting as Janice Lester) :"Captain's Log, stardate unknown. I have lost track of time. I am still held captive in a strange body and separated from all my crew." Kirk, in Lester's body, attempts to leave sickbay and is placed under guard. Spock attempts to examine her for evidence of the transference when he is forced to overpower her security; Kirk happens upon the scene and charges Spock with mutiny. Act Four :(Log entry made by Janice Lester, acting as Captain James T. Kirk) :"Captain's Log, Stardate 5930.3. The results of Dr. McCoy's examination have given me complete confidence in myself. My fears are past. I shall function freely as the Captain. I am the Captain of the ''Enterprise, in fact." A court martial is convened and attempts to sentence Spock to death. The staff resists the captain's orders, and the personalities begin to revert. Eventually, a full-out mutiny ends up wringing the panicky Lester from Kirk's body altogether. Dr. McCoy leads Doctors Coleman and Lester away from the brig, as Dr. Coleman has offered to care for Dr. Lester, who's been driven to possibly total insanity not only from her ambition of commanding a starship, but also wanting to kill the captain she once loved out of hatred for his time away from her, in addition to jealousy of his successful career. Kirk, feeling sorry for the woman, muses "''Her life could have been as rich as any woman's, if only... if only..." :It is unknown how Kirk finishes this last sentence, but it's possible he may be thinking about the other women he's met over the run of the series. In James Blish's short-story adaptation of the episode, Spock adds "''If only she had been able to take pride in ''being a woman''".'' Memorable Quotes "Your world of starship captains doesn't admit women." : - Janice, to Kirk "I loved you. We could've roamed among the stars." "We'd have killed each other." "It might have been better." : - Janice and Kirk, on Camus II "Believe me, it's better to be dead than to live alone in the body of a woman." : - Janice, inside Kirk's body "Youth doesn't excuse everything, Doctor McCoy." : - Janice as Kirk "I love the life he led. The power of a starship commander. It's my life now." : - Janice as Kirk, to Coleman "You are not Captain Kirk. You have ruthlessly appropriated his body, but the life entity within you is not that of Captain Kirk. You do not belong in command of the ''Enterprise. And I will do everything in my power against you." : - '''Spock' "You have heard the statement you put into the record. Do you understand the nature of it?" "I do, sir. And I stand by it." : - Janice as Kirk and Spock "It is mutiny! Deliberate, vindictive, insane at its base!" : - Janice as Kirk, at Spock's hearing "Doctor, I've seen the captain feverish, sick, drunk, delirious, terrified, overjoyed, boiling mad. But up to now I have never seen him red-faced with hysteria." : - Scott to McCoy, outside the hearing room "Headquarters has its problems, and we have ours. And right now, the captain of the Enterprise is our problem." : - Scott, to McCoy "We're talking about a mutiny, Scotty." "Aye. Are you ready for the vote?" "Yes, I'm...I'm ready for the vote." : - McCoy and Scott "You are as I loved you." : - Coleman to Janice, after the transference is broken "I didn't want to destroy her." "I'm sure we all understand that, Captain." "Her life could have been as rich as any woman's. If only ... If only." : - Kirk and Spock, speaking the last lines of the Original Series Background Information * This is the final episode of Star Trek: The Original Series. It is also the last episode of the franchise to air in the 1960s. * This was the second to last episode of TOS to be remastered, and the second last to be aired. * Regular blonde Christine Chapel appears with auburn hair in this episode and in . * Uhura is the only regular character absent in this, the final episode. The actress, Nichelle Nichols, had a singing engagement at the time. * Jeffrey Hunter, who had played Christopher Pike in the first pilot episode , had passed away a week before "Turnabout Intruder" aired. * After two years on the series, Roger Holloway finally gets to speak dialogue – all of two words. His character's name (Lemli) was the same as William Shatner's license plate at the time, a mixture of his daughters' (Leslie, Melanie, Lisabeth) names. * Lieutenant Galloway reappears in this episode, despite being killed by Ronald Tracey in . He was credited as Galloway (misspelled as "Galoway") even though actor David L. Ross had been recast as Lieutenant Johnson in after the character of Galloway was killed off. * The name of the planet Camus II may have been a reference to French writer and his novel The Stranger – an appropriate nod to this episode. * The planet Benecia is pronounced differently in this episode than it was in , i.e. "beh-NEE-shee-a" as opposed to "beh-neh-SEE-a". * There is a detailed account of the filming of this episode in the 1975 book Star Trek Lives! Co-author Joan Winston had the opportunity to spend six days on the set while "Turnabout Intruder" was being shot. Winston wrote that Shatner was very ill with the flu at the time, and had considerable difficulty in picking up and carrying Sandra Smith, the actress who played Dr. Lester, for take after take. Winston also recalled many amusing anecdotes that took place during the shooting. For example, William Shatner flubbed the line, "Spock, give it up. Come back to the ''Enterprise family. All charges will be dropped. And the madness that overcame all of us on Camus II will fade and be forgotten." Instead, he blurted out, "''Spock, it's always been you, you know it's always been you. Say you love me too." * Shatner clashed with director Herb Wallerstein, when Wallerstein wanted Kirk to exit a scene via what was established as a wall.http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/startrekmyths5.htm * This episode was inspired by Thorne Smith's 1931 comedic novel Turnabout, in which a husband and wife switch bodies. A film version directed by Hal Roach appeared in 1940. The novel also inspired a short-lived 1979 TV series that starred Sharon Gless and John Schuck. * In this episode, Kirk mentions the events of two previous episodes ( and ) to Spock. * The set crew's nickname for this show was "Captain Kirk, Space Queen." * The final four episodes of the series opened with the same music cue, taken from the opening titles of and the final two episodes ended with the closing music cue from . * Leonard Nimoy (Spock) and Majel Barrett (Nurse Christine Chapel and Number One) are the only actors to appear in both this episode and first pilot . * Leonard Nimoy is the only actor to appear in every episode of the series. William Shatner appeared in every episode with the exception of the first pilot, . * According to writer Joan Winston (referenced above), who was on the set for the filming of this episode, NBC passed on an option for two additional episodes (a 25th and 26th) for the third season. William Shatner would have directed the twenty-sixth episode. * The physical exam scene in sickbay with William Shatner and DeForest Kelley is very similar to the first appearance of those two actors in the first regular-season episode of the series to be filmed, , right down to the detail of a shirtless Shatner undergoing a stress test on the leg-exercising machine. * The very last Enterprise crew member to be seen in the original series is Scotty. As he, Kirk, and Spock enter the turbo-elevator at the end of Act IV, we catch a glimpse of his forearm, grasping the control handle, before the doors close. * Even as filming was wrapping up, crew members were dismantling the Enterprise sets. Filming was completed on . Production went one day over schedule, resulting in seven filming days. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story) * The final scene ever filmed for the original series was of William Shatner and Sandra Smith in front of the alien transference machine. * A scheduled airdate of was preempted by news coverage of the death of former president Dwight D. Eisenhower. This episode was not aired until for that reason. * In his The Star Trek Compendium, author Allan Asherman credits Sandra Smith as the only actor besides William Shatner to have "played" James T. Kirk. This is no longer true following the release of in 2009 featuring Chris Pine as Kirk. * Starfleet's General Orders appear to have been changed by this time. Sulu and Chekov say that violating General Order 4 warrants the death penalty. In , though, it was stated that violation of General Order 7 was the "only death penalty left on the books." * For story reasons, Janice Lester convalesces in a private, never-before-seen room down the corridor from sickbay. * In James Blish's novelization of "Turnabout Intruder" in Star Trek 5, Dr. Arthur Coleman's first name is "Howard" – probably left over from an earlier draft of the script. *Although this was the last episode of the Original Series to be filmed and aired, this episode has a lower stardate than the previous episode, . *Spock tells Kirk (in Lester's body) that he has never heard of a successful life-entity transfer being conducted, apparently forgetting the events in . Then again, when the essences of Kirk, Spock, and Dr. Mulhall were confined to the vessels that had contained Sargon, Thalassa, and Henoch, they could not speak or make their presence known. So technically the transfer may not have been total. *When Spock and McCoy are talking in the sickbay the doctor is wearing his medical tunic, but a close-up shot shows him in his regular uniform. (A similar error appears in .) * Janice Lester, in the body and voice of Captain Kirk, makes a captain's log entry, discussing the status of the conspiracy. * Lester's line, "Your world of starship captains doesn't admit women", was taken by some to mean that women could not yet become starship captains by this time. This was later disproved by the introduction of Captain Erika Hernandez in . A female captain would also appear 18 years later on the bridge of the USS Saratoga in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, and of course Captain Kathryn Janeway would take command of the on Star Trek: Voyager, 102 years after this episode takes place. * This episode is subtly referenced in the TNG episode . In it, Jean-Luc Picard mentions that they are bypassing an archaeological survey on Camus II, the same planet that this episode begins on. This was mentioned because, with the airing of "Legacy", TNG officially became longer than TOS. Production timeline * Revised story outline by Gene Roddenberry, * Story outline, * First draft script, * Final draft script * Revised final draft script * Filmed: – * Original airdate, , postponed from * First UK airdate Video and DVD releases *Original US Betamax release: * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 40, catalog number VHR 2436, :This volume is a three-episode tape to close out the series. * US VHS release: * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.8, * Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 40, * As part of the TOS Season 3 DVD collection * As part of the TOS-R Season 3 DVD collection. * As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Alternate Realities collection * Links and references Arthur Coleman]] Starring * William Shatner as James Kirk Also starring * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock :And: * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Guest stars * Sandra Smith as Janice Lester * Harry Landers as Dr. Coleman * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Majel Barrett as Nurse Chapel * Barbara Baldavin as a communications officer * David L. Ross as Lt. Galoway sic * John Boyer as a guard Uncredited co-stars * William Blackburn as Hadley (stock footage) * James Drake as a security guard * Roger Holloway as Lemli References archaeology; Benecia; Benecia colony; Beta Aurigae system; Camus II; Camus system; celebium; celebium shielding; court martial; death penalty; General Order 4; hangar deck; life-energy transfer; Minara; mutiny; NGC 602; ''Potemkin'', USS; Robbiani dermal-optic test; Starbase 2; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet Regulations; Surgeon General; Tholian sector; Vians; Vulcan mind meld External link * |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Gefährlicher Tausch es:Turnabout Intruder fr:Turnabout Intruder ja:TOS:変身! カーク船長の危機 nl:Turnabout Intruder pl:Turnabout Intruder Category:TOS episodes